1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera or printer capable of automatically changing a print size.
2. Related Background Art
Recently spreaded widely available are simultaneous printing systems in which when one brings one or more rolls of exposed films to a development laboratory for developing each exposed frame is printed leading to the development and printing of all of the exposed films.
However, these prints have a predetermined size, i.e., a regular size (e.g., L size). In case of sourvenir pictures for example, only those pictures containing a large number of people may be desired to be enlarged (for instance, to 2 L size). To this end, it is again required to return to a laboratory to enlarge one or more prints after viewing and selecting the simultaneously printed prints in regular size.
From the standpoint of printing processing, in almost all the print systems, many exposed films are interconnected and then automatically and continuously printed so that the regular size prints can be processed at extremely inexpensive costs. However in the case of printing many prints from each frame of the negative film, a cost for each print becomes relatively expensive as compared with the simultaneous printing because a negative film is cut into a plurality of sections each containing generally six frames; each of the frames of the negative film from which a predetermined number of prints are desired to be printed are identified; a desired print size must be inputted into a printer. Thus, the steps for a plurality of prints from the same frame of the negative film are increased in number as compared with the simultaneous developing and printing systems. Especially in the case of printing one or more prints longer in width, printing papers in a special size are needed so that such prints cannot be printed by the conventional printers so that they must be manually printed, thus increasing the printing costs.